Strange Meeting
by DeenieHatesYou
Summary: Rachel Smith had a normal life till one night everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is just a story i had to write for an english and i got an C on it. so i thought ill just let all of you have a read and see what you think.

thank you xx

* * *

Strange Meeting

Thursday 22nd November at midnight I was walking home from Sarah Jessie's, who is my best friend, house one night. I was walking past the graveyard when I though I saw something white moving around really quickly but at the time I though it was just my imagination. But I still went to see what it was just in case someone was hurt and running for help. This was the first mistake I made. It was not the last. I was walking slowly towards the shape which I wasn't moving any more but digging what looked like a grave.

As I kept walking closer, I could tell that it was a boy, which looked like a year older than me from the back, who was digging. I think it was a grave but why would he be digging a grave?

"This is sooo not any of my business" I thought

It was when I was thinking this that the boy looked up like he heard what I was thinking. When he saw me, he quickly stood up and started walking towards me, I could see his face now and it was the most beautiful face I had ever seen but had an angry expression like I shouldn't be seeing what he was doing out here.

"Who are you?" he asked, He had the most perfect voice to go with the most perfect face. He kept walking closer to me. Closer. Closer. I started to back away speechless because of his beauty and how weird this all was.

"Who are you? What is your name?" he kept asking over and over again. But I still couldn't speak. And than I fell over a stick backwards. "Ouch" I said and this was the second mistake I made. 'Note to self don't talk to strangers even if they beautiful' I thought.

"If you think falling over is going to stop you answering me questions than you can think again" he said "Who are you?"

"My names Rachel Smith" I said

"What are you doing here trying to sneak up on people?" he said

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, I don't even know you" I said

"Well go away then"

"Well maybe I don't want to, did you ever think of that" I said getting up off the ground.

"No I didn't because I though you would be a good little girl and go way" he said

"Im not a little girl, Im just short for my age" I said "And anyway you have my name but I don't have yours"

"Well maybe I don't want to give you my name" he said

"Fine don't" 'God this is weird and creepy' I thought looking around.

The next I new there was I rustling of leaves like someone else was in the graveyard.

"What was that?" I said

"Nothing but Im going now" he said "And so should you"

"Fine" I said "Bye" I started to walking quickly down the old path than lead to the front of the graveyard. As I was walking I could hear the rustling coming closer to me and I started getting scared. And then I was running as fast as I could but I wasn't as fast as I thought, because the next thing I new someone was waiting by the opening to the street and he looked like he was waiting there for me.

I stopped and started looking around for a different exit and when I found one, which was to the left of me, I started run towards that one but when I got nearer to the next exit I could see another man there, But when I got closer I could see that it was the same person. But there was no way he could of passed me I was running to fast, But there he was watching me and waiting till I got closer. But all I did was blink and he was gone. I started looking around to see if he was completely gone and started running around when there was no sight of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

I got closer and then when I was 2 meters away from freedom when the gates closed. I started banging and hitting them but nothing worked. "You don't really want to be doing that now do you?" Someone said from behind me and I was pretty sure it was the guy waiting at the other gate for me. I though the best thing for me to do was to play stupid and just leave me alone, as I was pretty sure again that he was going to kill me. "Can you help me, the gates just closed on there own and I really have to get home, Im late as it is" I said trying to sound innocent but It came out more scared then anything.

"Well your not going home anytime soon my love, they don't open the gates again till morning" he said I slowly turned around to look at him and he had the same incredible beauty as the other boy I just saw but the man in front of me looked me wiser and older even if he just looks like he's in his twenties. This was the three mistake I made and in one night. 'I need to learn how to run' I thought.

"What about the night guards" I said "wont they open the gates, when they find us?"

He started laughing like I just said the funniest thing in the world. "There hasn't been any night guards here for three years" He got out after a minute of laughing at some inside joke. "Oh. Your sure there isn't anyone or another way out of here?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute "Well there's a way from me to get out but that just means Im going to end your life" he said with a slow smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked but I already knew that answer to that. I was scared to bone 'Im going to die' I thought over and over again in my head as he was about to answer.

"Well your blood smells so good and sweet from over here" He said "And Im just dying to try it" he was now slowly walking towards me and smelling the air around me, like it was the best smelling thing in the world. But all I could smell was that weird graveyard smell they all have that just makes you more depressed.

I was slowly walking backwards and now pushed back against a tree that was next to the gate. He was really strong; well he was strong against me anyway.

"Who are you?" I asked, so scared I could just get the words out and they came out more like a whisper.

"The end of your life" and then he bit into my neck and all I could see and hear was the end of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

All I could feel was a stinging in my neck and what felt like water dripping. Everything was quilt like a graveyard should be like, till I could hear someone running and shouting "What are you doing here? And put her down" and I could tell who it was but still didn't know his name.

The other man slowly put moved his mouth away from neck at the sound of his voice. But just dropped me on the floor like it was where I belonged.

"I thought you were long gone from here around here" the boy said

"Yeah well I changed my mind Alex" said the man that was trying to kill me.

'So his name was Alex, Well its not that bad' I thought

"You can't just keep changing your mind you're going to mess up my future" Alex said

"Well that's not my problem not is it? But if you'll excuse me, I'll like to get back to my dinner now" said the man that was trying to kill me. I could feel him starting to pick me up, but he stopped when I was 10 centre meters in the air.

"Leave her alone" said Alex

"And why should I? What is she too you" the weirdo killer said

"Nothing just a human life that still doesn't have to die for people like you too feed" Said Alex

"What do you mean people like me, you are people like me"

"Im different from you" said Alex

"You're still a monster, just not very good at it" said the weirdo killer, And than he dropped me and all I could hear was people fighting.

I tried to open my eyes too see what was going on but it was like they were trapped together and took me I think about 30 seconds which was a bit to long, because when I opened my eyes I couldn't see them anywhere. But I could hear them in the distance fighting and what sounded like someone was running and running fast.

That I was when I decided to run but when I started running I wasn't running to find a way out, I was running closer to the fight, but when I got to the top of the hill in the graveyard, everything just stopped and it was quite but a bit too quite.

I kept running till I could see someone, but how I would have wanted to. He was lying on the ground between two graves, completely coved in blood, but didn't really smell like it, it smelled like the person had been there for more the I minute at the least.

When I got closer to the body I could see that it was the killer weirdo, which I now know Im not going to be killed by him anymore. But where was Alex?

"ALEX" I shouted looking around but keeping my eyes off the body in front of me. "ALEX"

"What?" He said

"Hi" I said for the fun of it and he looked like he needed a laugh right now.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should have killed you instead of him" He said but started laughing when he saw that my face was shocked. "I was joking. Man you have no humour at all do you?"

"I so do it just that yours wasn't funny" I said "What are we going to do with the body?"

"I'll take care of that and you can just go home and acted like nothing happen" He said

"Yeah right, I all most died to night" I said

"And?" He said

"Nothing"

"Than I'll be seeing you around than"

"Will you?"

"I might if I feel like it and maybe you might need saving again"

"Your mean"

"I know"


End file.
